1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing device adapted to be attached to a container having a fluid dispensing opening through which fluid is to be controllably dispensed into an eye through which fluid is to be controllably dispensed into an eye wherein the dispensing device includes a support guide means having a curvilinear, blade-like everting member in an outer ribbed edge which cooperates with the edge of the bone structure defining the eye socket for everting the eyelid enabling drops of fluid to be directed into the eye in the absence of interference from the lower eyelid and, more particularly, to a dispensing device having an elongated housing member which terminates in a fluid-dispensing tip for dispensing a controlled number of drops of fluid therefrom into an eye and a support member having a curvilinear, blade-like everting member to enable drops of fluid in a controlled amount to be directed into the eye in the absence of interference from the lower eyelid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an engaging device which is threaded onto the tapered neck of an eyewash container is known in the art. One such device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,866 includes an eyelid-engaging device which is adapted for mounting on the threaded or tapered neck of an eyewash container. The eyelid-engaging device has an aperture located at one end thereof which is adapted to be threaded onto the neck of the eyewash container so as to permit the free end thereof to permit eyewash to be dispensed drop-by-drop into an eye when the container is supported in an inverted position. When the container is supported in the dispensing position, the eyelid-engaging device firmly contacts the eyelid to maintain it in an open position as drops of the eyewash are directed into the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,911 discloses an ophthalmic dispenser which is in the form of an eyecup which is adapted to be removably attached to the end of a container having fluid to be dispensed into the eye and wherein the nozzle is defined by a housing formed of relatively thin walls which terminates in an opening or outer lip which is adapted to be positioned over and enclose the eye so as to permit dispensing drop-by-drop dispensing of fluid into the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,466 discloses an eyedrop aid for administering ophthalmic solution without excessive head tilting wherein the dispensing device includes a base having internal threads and an aperture which are adapted to be screwed onto the standard dispensing container which contains an eyedrop-dispensing nipple. The eyedrop aid is positioned onto the container such that the eyedrop-dispensing nipple extends through the aperture and is adapted to direct fluid onto the eye. The eyedrop aid includes an outer eyelid-engaging edge and a concave-convex surface so that the eyelid-engaging member is generally cup-shaped and will fit comfortably onto the eye. The eyedrop aid includes a web which extends outwardly of the base of the container and supports the cup-shaped eyelid-engaging surface in a spaced relation from the drop-dispensing nipple.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,674 discloses a liquid eyewash-dispensing device which includes an upper eyelid-engaging means. The eyelid-engaging means is in the form of an elongated rigid strip having pairs of arcuate claws which extend outwardly therefrom at one end thereof which are adapted to slidably and frictionably engage the exterior surface of a container and the other end of which is terminated in a elongated eyelid-engaging member which is adapted to engage and hold the upper eyelid of an eye in the open position. The eyelid-engaging member is positioned on the elongated strip at a distance which extends beyond the end of the neck of the container having the dispensing opening formed therein.
British Pat. No. 10,377 discloses apparatus which is adapted to apply a remedial agent to the eye in the form of a vapor or the like wherein the device utilizes a cup of a shape adapted to fit over the eye made of glass or a similar material. The cup includes a circular outer edge which is adapted to be positioned over and to enclose the eye. Means are operatively coupled to the eye cup to apply the vapor to the cup and onto the eye.
A number of dispensing devices which are adapted to utilize means for engaging the bridge or other portion of the nose are known in the art. Typical of such devices are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,134,403; 3,934,590; 3,521,636; 2,722,216; 2,676,592; and German Pat. No. 361,628. The design of an eyedrop bottle guide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 249,709.
Devices for forming and/or controlling the formation of or dispensing of drops in a drop-by-drop relationship from a bottle is well known in the art. Typical of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,619,262; 1,399,916; 783,688; French Pat. No. 1,263,954; British Pat. No. 1,208,686; and French Pat. No. 722,852.
In addition to the above, elongated nozzle members which are adapted for controlling the size and the dispensing of fluid in a drop-by-drop relationship are utilized in a number of adhesive dispensing devices, such as adhesives which essentially bond on contact. Also, it is known in the art to utilize elongated flexible dispensing tips in dispensing devices, for example, wood glue dispensers and the like.